The invention relates to an electrical plug-in connection system.
A plug-in connection system is known from German patent document DE 199 48 037 B4. The characteristic feature of this system on the mechanical side is the electric plug-in connection between the contact elements and their respective opposite contact elements, which can be established and detached again by the relative movement of the two housings, as well as the locking connection, which can be established and detached again between the two housings. Electrically, the contacting is to take place essentially by a relative movement after the essentially complete guiding-together of the two housings. This movement may be a swiveling, a rotation, a tilting, or a combination of these movements.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop an electrical plug-in connection element and system such that an easy and cost-effective possibility is created of an operationally reliable electric contacting without carrying out an additional movement between the two housings.
This object is achieved by an electrical plug-in connection system having a first electrical plug-in connection element and a second electrical plug-in connection element complementary thereto, having a pertaining first and a second housing, and having a number of contact elements corresponding to the number of the wires in the one housing and a corresponding number of opposite contact elements in the other housing. An electrical plug-in connection between the contact elements and their respective opposite contact elements, which electrical plug-in connection can be established and released again respectively by a relative movement of the two housings, is provided. A locking connection between the two housings can be established and detached again. A two-step operating mechanism is provided, where, during the relative movement of the two housings in a first step, a locking of the two housings takes place essentially without providing contact between the contact elements and their respective opposite contact elements, and where, during the transition into an end position as the second step, the actual providing of contact between the contact elements and their respective opposite contact elements takes place with a position-dependent increase of the contact force.
The invention advantageously carries out the relative movement of the two housings in a controlled fashion in the form of a two-step locking, and carries out the contacting essentially in the moving range of the two housings between the first and the second locking position. Another advantageous feature of the plug-in system according to the invention consists of the position-dependent increase of the contact force. This applies to the fact that the contact force is lower at the start of the addressed moving range than at the end.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is based on the fact that one of the two housings consists of two partial housings, which can be moved relative to one another. This offers a large constructive range because the two influential functions, specifically the locking and the contacting, can each be carried out by a partial housing, and the respective partial housing can be optimally adapted to this function. In order to ensure that the contacting operation takes place in a reliable fashion, a relative movement of the two partial housings may not be permitted before the transition from the first to the second step. It is only during the relative movement of the two partial housings that the variable contact force between the two pertaining contact elements can be triggered transversely to the movement direction of the two housing parts.
The contact force may be applied discontinuously or essentially continuously. In the latter case, a ramp may be constructed for this purpose in one of the housings by way of which a pressure part can be moved in the other housing. As a result of the interaction of the ramp and the pressure part, a position-dependent increase of the contact force can be caused in a particularly easy manner between the contact elements and their respective opposite contact elements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.